Recuerdo
by Konota-chan
Summary: Después de un accidente, el tan esperando momento romántico para Chat Noir y LadyBug se hace presente. OneShot


_**Recuerdo.**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El murmullo del gentío era como una avispa molesta cerca de su oído. Venían e iban, de quien sabe de dónde o hacia dónde. Intentaba lo mejor posible que estas pequeñeces e insignificancias la salvaran del shock brutal que acababa de experimentar. ¿Y qué importa ella? Tenía que darse la vuelta y enfrentarlo de una vez por todas.

Bajó de los pocos muros que los separaban. Sus piernas temblaban, sentía que vomitaría con una especie de hormigueo y ansía recorriéndole hasta la última fibra del cuerpo. Sintió como casi pierde el equilibrio al ver a esa cabellera rubia coronada por un par de orejas negras de gato. Su corazón y mandíbula temblaron a cada paso que daba hacia él, ella iba a ser lo que sea por su compañero, sin importar que.

Se detuvo con un brinco, un brinco imperceptible al pisar algo viscoso en el suelo, el corazón se le iba a salir de la boca, perdería por una vez por todas el equilibrio y con eso el conocimiento. Sin mirar hacia abajo o hacia las plantas de los pies que formaban parte de su traje siguió caminando; de antemano ya sabía que era.

Se inclinó un poco tras él, temblaba y se abrazaba a sí mismo, daba la impresión que en el momento en que lo tocase se iba a romper en miles de pedacitos o se alarmaría más de lo que estaba. O simplemente, la alarmada, incrédula y asustada era ella y nadie más.

Al momento de tocar su hombro, preparada para lo que viera a continuación esperó pacientemente hasta que lentamente aquel muchacho que pareciese que su alma y todo lo que significa ser él era desapareció hace mucho, sus ojos se mostraban vacíos y sin expresión aparentes; sus labios, entreabiertos con millones de cosas que ansiaba gritar.

—Chat...

Sus cuerpo se asemejaba al de los muertos: sin pestañear, pálido y la mirada perdida.

—Chat. — Llamó nuevamente la muchacha. Se arrodillo aguantando las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos que rogaban a ese azul muchas veces temerario salir solo un momento. Colocó ambas manos en cada hombro de su compañero, dio un fuerte apretón tanto en aquellos hombros colmados de calamidades como ella misma en sus labios.

No pudo más aguantar aquella mirada sin expresión y anonadada, lo abrazó como si nunca lo volvería a ver, como si aquella persona tendida en el suelo hubiera sido él, solo estaba esperanzada y desesperada porque el correspondiera su abrazo, la llamara nuevamente "My lady" o que esto fuera simplemente una pesadilla, un mal sueño que cuando rompiera ese abrazo despertaría en el suelo de su cuarto con Tikki volando a su alrededor.

Pero no todo podía ser tan bello.

—...Suéltame, LadyBug, suéltame ahora. — Lo apretó con mucha más fuerza, temerosa de ver en la cara del muchacho algún akuma.

—Chat...yo...

—Suéltame y déjame solo.

—No puedo, Chat escucha...

— ¡SUÉLTAME, LADYBUG! — Nunca imaginó estar presente en el momento en que pudiera escucharlo alzar la voz de esa manera ni mucho menos con ella. Rompió el abrazo para solo alejarse unos centímetros con el único fin de observar su rostro.

Al ver que de esos ojos tan protectores, pícaros y afables caían tantas lágrimas llenas de dolor junto con culpa.

Oscureció y con ello la fortaleza de ambos superhéroes de París que saltaban de tejado en tejado, liberaban a las personas de lo que un sentimiento negativo les había condenado y terminaban en un entusiasta choque de puños como un "¡Buen trabajo!", de eso en estos momentos recuerdos quedaban. Ambos héroes lloraban sin control, sin dar una pista de un fin y con tanta amargura que ni siquiera alcanzaron a compartir su pena con el otro.

—Perdón...Perdóname, Chat Noir...— Las coletas pequeñas con reflejos azulados junto con el flequillo caían por los bordes de la cabeza inclinada de su poseedora quien miraba al suelo con los ojos nublados por sus sentimientos en forma de agua. Al sorberse la nariz continuó: —Si hubiera estado prestando más atención al akuma... tú no hubieras tenido que usarlo y él...tú...—Otra oleada de lágrimas, temblores y sollozos invadió por completo a LadyBug.

—No... no fue en absoluto tu culpa...Pero por favor, vete.

—No me iré así sin ti.

—¡Vete, Ladybug! ¡Ya tuvimos suficiente por hoy!

—¡No me iré!

—¡¿Por qué te comportas tan terca?!

—¡¿Por qué ahora tú insistes tanto en que me aleje justo ahora de ti?!

La mirada llena de rabia y pena, con un par de colmillos asomándose por las comisuras de los labios de aquel gato negro soltaron casi como un alarido:

— ¡PORQUE SOY UN MALDITO ASESINO! ¿¡CÓMO DORMIRÉ AHORA?! ¿¡CÓMO DEMONIOS SEGUIRÉ POR PARÍS SI AHORA EL ROSTRO DE ESTE HOMBRE ME PERSEGUIRÁ HASTA QUE ME MUERA?!

— ¡TÚ NO ERES UN ASESINO! — Gritó aún más fuerte la catarina apunto de desmoronarse. —Eres mi amigo...Eres alguien noble, Chat y no lo digo porque estemos en esta situación, te sacrificas por todos y por mí siempre, no puedo pelear adecuadamente sin que tus orejas estén merodeando cerca mío, lo que paso hoy no fue tu culpa, yo sé que tú nunca buscarías dañar a nadie...Eres un héroe, también eres mi héroe.

Las lágrimas de LadyBug eran cálidas y tan raras por el simple hecho de que vinieran de ella, al menos así lo sintió Chat. Su lady, ahora estaba un poco más alta aunque seguían en el suelo, ello lo había atraído con sus manos a su pecho transmitiéndole todo lo que sentía si se negaba a entenderlo con palabras. Sus manos cubiertas por ese traje rojo sostenían firmes el marco del rostro de su amor ocultado. Él, alzando la cabeza sin despegar su vista de aquel rostro tan herido alzó una de sus manos con garras a acariciar la mejilla de su compañera en batallas. Al instante, aunque no haya dejado de llorar acurrucó esa parte de su rostro en aquella caricia tan anhelada.

Ahora ya no importaba si había un pobre hombre que, para su desdicha, había alguien en alguna parte de la ciudad que se aprovechaba de sus fuertes sentimientos negativos ni como resultó esta vez la misión. O que aquella mariposa que no tuvo la culpa de ser corrompida se encontraba partida en dos, su aspecto similar al de una hoja seca agrietada y gris. Mucho menos, parte de la sangre que funcionó como decoración de aquel lugar.

Con su mano libre, él joven héroe acerco a la chica de ojos azules como el cielo hacía sí, ambos listos para algo que de su parte había aceptado y anhelado. De parte de nuestra chica, algo que le tomo reconocer y que prefirió guardarlo como un voto de silencio.

Pero la vida, al menos sus vidas, no querían verlos con una sonrisa.

El estruendo fue ensordecedor, la imagen, grotesca. Si no se había ensuciado las manos por el fatal error que cometió con ese hombre, ahora tenía un recuerdo permanente.

El traje era rojo, un rojo llamativo que cualquiera al verla la reconocería, tan rojo que a pesar de la oscuridad pudo distinguir la sangre que se escurría desde su estómago hasta sus piernas, sus caderas, sus muslos...todo de ella. Ese color que de ahora en más no lo atormentaría, corría por su cara hasta su cuello, otra pequeña parte se secaba en el traje negro.

El shock duro apenas unos segundos, su mirada cambió a la desesperación. La colocó entre sus brazos, la tocó intentando buscar algún signo vital, la zarandeo pero aun así, nada. Sus ojos azules observaban hacía arriba, al vacío, cuando perdieron por completo su brillo.

Decidió que esta vez no era hora de llorar. Esta vez era hora de volverse de verdad un asesino.

El cataclismo que albergaban sus garras fue aterrador, tanto que hasta Plagg buscaba algún resto de aquel chico educado y dulce en el interior de aquel Chat Noir, aunque fue imposible; estaba poseído por completo y él lo único que podía hacer era esperar.

El hombre que siempre pasaba escondido dibujó una sonrisa burlona, ojos llenos de superioridad y prepotencia, en su mente saboreaba la victoria, obtendría los Miraculous por el medio que fuese.

Furioso, con el corazón ya completamente en el fondo de su ser se dirigía con rapidez hacía aquel hombre que jamás había visto en su vida pero que hoy mismo deseaba verlo muerto, él quería tener aquel cuerpo entre sus garras.

Para su sorpresa, el gato era mucho más ágil de lo que había observado. No iba a detenerse ahora que llegó tan lejos y si tenía que matar a ambos, lo haría.

Vio su vida frente a sus ojos y a todos sus esfuerzos. Él muchacho con los ojos verdes y pupilas tan delgadas que pasaron a ser una raya en el centro de sus ojos estaba ya delante de él, listo para asesinarlo con el poder de la destrucción.

Es una lástima, la última garra de su anillo pitó con fuerza, como para avisar a esas dos personas que lastimosamente el ganador ya estaba decidido.

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

 _ **Aviso: Esta historia de Ladybug solo puede estar publicada en otro sitio bajo el usuario**_ _ **AleFCoPse.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_


End file.
